Alone
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot. Conner's at a soccer tournament, Ethan's at his geek club, Kira's home sick, Dr. O's taking a day off, and Trent's gone... where does that leave Kaylee. In school, and all alone. Dangerous combination. How does Kaylee deal with being alone?


**A/N:** I don't know if my boredom is a good thing or bad. You guys see it as good, because oneshots like this come up. But If you look at it from my point of view, boredom is boring, until these plotbunnies hop around in my head.

Anyways, let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer**: DO NOT OWN! I only own Kaylee, but seriously, it's obvious by now.

* * *

This was a very dangerous combination. Never was it supposed to be tested without proper supervision. Innocent lives were at stake. The future generations were in the area. There was an endless list of things that could go wrong. One little slip and the world as we know it could be destroyed.

Kaylee had been left alone.

It started off as a normal day. The Green Ranger had gotten out of bed and walked down to the kitchen, where Tori set her bowl of cereal in front of her. Kaylee gobbled it up as fast as she could, washed up and headed out the door. She took her normal route to Kira's house, stopping by Kira's house to pick up the Pterodactyl, but she was in bed, sick.

Kaylee didn't make much of it. With Kira at home sick, there was no one to stop Kaylee from annoying Conner and driving him up the wall. Even better, he was in her first class.

Kaylee sat down in her seat and watched the clock, waiting for Conner to walk through the door. The final bell was supposed ring in two minutes, so Conner would be in class in about five. She waited patiently, tapping her foot as a song played in her head. She barely heard the teacher when she took attendance.

"Kaylee Hanson!" the teacher called again, looking over at Kaylee's table. Kaylee turned to the teacher; suddenly realising she had been called.

"OH! I'm here! Physically. I'm just waiting for my friend. He's fun to annoy!" Kaylee explained, turning her attention back to the clock. After all, it was more interesting that the history teacher.

The class went by slowly, but the soccer star never showed up. It was only when the bell for second period rang, that Kaylee remembered the boys' soccer team had a tournament in San Angeles.

"Okay, so both Kira and Conner aren't here today," Kaylee muttered to herself as she took her seat in Dr. O's class. "Well, at least I still have Ethan, Dr. O and Trent... no, white-boy's 'sick' today too... damn."

Kaylee placed her back on the seat next to it, reserving the spot for Ethan while she waited for class to start.

That was when Cassidy walked up to her, taking the spot, even though her bag was there. Kaylee turned to the other blonde and frowned, crossing her arms.

"The spot's saved," she told the reported, pointing to her green bag, which was now on the floor.

"In case you forgot," Cassidy started, pulling out her nail file, "Ethan's at some geek field trip day. He's not going to be here all day."

"Aw, really?" Kaylee sighed, putting her hands on her table and resting her head. "That sucks, who's going to help me annoy Dr. O then?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Devin said, sitting on the other side of Kaylee. "He's not here either."

"Ew, really?" Kaylee frowned. "So does that mean we get a sub?"

"Yep," Devin nodded.

"This day can't get any worse..." Kaylee groaned, burying her head as the second bell rang and the substitute walked in. He was a young man, fairly well built, with a buzz cut hair style. He looked like he came out of the army. Kaylee thought her day was going horribly, until Devin offered her some of his gummy worms.

"Oh, green and yellow," Kaylee smiled, biting off the yellow side first, telling herself it was a form of revenge for Kira getting sick, today of all days. Instantly, Kaylee started bouncing in her seat, and the menace in the front of the class, also known as G.I Sub, was no longer something to fear, but a challenge.

Kaylee leaned back in her chair and reached for one of the model dinosaurs. She grabbed it and held it close as she sat back at her desk and started playing with it.

"Roar!" Kaylee giggled, stuffing the dinosaur in Cassidy's face. "I'm a scary Dino! I'm here to eat your homework!"

"You, in the back!" the substitute called, pointing to Kaylee. The frown on his face scared the other kids in the class, but Kaylee had seen worse from Tori. "What's your name, kid?"

"Kaylee Ann Hanson!" Kaylee told the teacher, standing up and saluting. "But my friends call me Kaylee, and my close friends call me Kayl!"

"Excuse me?" the teacher asked. He had a feeling the green-clad blonde was going to be a pain.

"Oh, sorry, sir, yes, sir!" Kaylee called, finished her salute and standing straight.

"Are you mocking me?" the teacher frowned, walking up to Kaylee and looking down at her. He did not want any trouble in the class.

"Well, I wouldn't be if you let me play with the Dinosaur!" Kaylee told him. "Dr. O always does. He says it keeps me distracted, and it's better than letting my small attention span get the better of me! I would tell you to ask Kira, but she's sick today."

"Yes, I know, I did the attendance already," the sub frowned, rubbing his temples.

"You did?" Kaylee frowned. "But I didn't hear my name! Did you skip me? Aw, that's mean!"

"No, I did not skip you. As soon as I said your name, the entire class turned and looked at you."

"Oh, okay, well as long as I'm not absent, it's all good," Kaylee said, leaning back in her chair. "You can go back to teaching now. I'll try to shut up. But don't tell me I didn't warn you about the short attention span. And don't be surprised if I start starring at the clock. The second hand always did have a way of fascinating me."

The teacher wanted to say something, he truly did, but he didn't know what he wanted to say, or what was appropriate to say. So instead, he just walked back to the front of the class and turned to the board.

"Okay, so my name is Mr. Johnson, and I'll be replacing your teacher today," he explained to the group of teens. When he turned to the class, he saw Kaylee was, in fact, staring at the clock.

"Miss Hanson," he called, slamming his fist down on the table. "Surely you can listen for another five minutes."

"Five minutes is too long, sir," Kaylee told him. "And to be honest, you have not said anything yet."

"What's my name?" Mr Johnson asked, hoping to shut her up.

"Johnson," Kaylee answered. "But I already knew that. It was written on the inside of your shirt. I got bored when I was talking to you and my eyes warned to your collar."

The class started to snicker as Mr. Johnson rubbed his temples again.

"Just don't disturb the class again, Miss Hanson," he warned her.

"But I didn't!" Kaylee whined. "You did!"

"Miss Hanson..." Mr. Johnson growled, narrowing his eyes at the girl. Kaylee sat up straight and shut her mouth. "Good, now just stay like that..."

Kaylee nodded furiously as Mr. Johnson started the class. She tried to pay attention, she really did, but her attention span got the better of her, and her eyes started to wander again. That was when she noticed that her model Dinosaur had not been confiscated. She slowly reached out to grab it and started petting it.

As her boredom grew, her head lowered onto the desk, and Kaylee was no longer listening to the teacher. She was, instead, having a conversation with the dinosaur. Mr. Johnson noticed, but decided against calling her out. He handed out the work papers and when he was done, he wrote a report to Dr O, hoping he would give her detention when he returned the following day.

-----Alone-----

Dr. O sighed as he read the reports from the substitute teacher, especially the one from second period. He had forgotten to tell the substitute to let Kaylee play with the dinosaurs in the back if he didn't want her to interrupt the class.

Kira, Conner and Ethan walked into the base, laughing about the day they had off school. Conner was telling the others about his hat-trick in the final game, Ethan was rambling about the new high score he set for the _geek-team_ and Kira told them about the show she caught on TV.

Dr. O turned around in his chair and smiled at the three.

"So how was school today?" he asked them, unaware they had all been absent for various reasons. The only student he knew would be absent was Trent.

"Oh, we didn't go," Conner laughed. "Kira was sick, I was at Soccer, and Ethan was off with his Geek- Team."

"Gaming Academics," Ethan corrected. "The perfect mix of school and video games."

"Whatever," Conner rolled his eyes as he played with his small red ball.

"Shouldn't you know that, Dr. O?" Kira asked. "We weren't in your class..."

"I wasn't at school either," Dr. O frowned. "I took the day off to figure out Mesogog's next move."

"Wait..." Conner stopped playing with his soccer ball and turned to Dr. O. "If you weren't at school, and we weren't at school, and Trent wasn't at school... who was watching Kaylee?"

The four Rangers exchanged worried looks before Kaylee walked in, rubbing her butt and groaning.

"Stupid stairs," she muttered to herself. "Stupid falling."

"Kaylee," the four called, hugging the blonde, feeling slightly guilty about leaving her alone for the day.

"Gah, that unloved feeling is coming back!" Kaylee yelled playfully as she wiggled out of the hug and ran for her chair.

"We're sorry we left you alone," Kira laughed, sitting beside her friend and giving her an individual hug. "So, what happened?"

"Read the report the teacher gave to Dr. O!" Kaylee smiled. "That kinda sums it up. Tori got a phone call from the office four times today, from different teachers. They all suggested she send me to therapy."

Dr. O pulled out his report and read it out loud.

"_Dr. Oliver,_

_The class was very co-operative today. I had a few little problems with some of the students, but most of them managed to finish their homework before the end of class. I did however have problems with one of the girls, Kaylee Hanson._

_Now, I have no idea if she spoke the truth today, but first she told me you let her play with your dinosaur models. I allowed her to do so, because it was the only thing that kept her seated half the time, but I just wanted to warn you, in case she broke any of them. She also got out of her seat a few times to poke at some objects around the class. The other students told me it wasn't normal behaviour for her, but she said that she was bored, and didn't have an outlet like usual, because four of your students were absent. I believe she said their names were Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent. She spoke too fast for me to remember._

_Fifteen minutes before the end of class, I tried to send her to the office for detention after school, when she called me a poo poo head. I wasn't sure if I should be concerned about her childish attempt to insult me, or rather by her fear of visiting the principal. I allowed her to stay in class when she called Mrs. Randell and "Emo Barbie"._

_I told her you would talk with her when you returned to school, but I'm leaving you this note because I fear she might twist the story, like she did when she tried explaining to me why the Spinosaurus and the Pterodactyl were best friends._

_M. Johnson."_

"Oh boy," Kira groaned, hitting her head on Kaylee's shoulder.

"I told him I could play with the dinosaurs, but he didn't believe me. Then, he blamed me for disrupting the class, when all I did was stare at the clock," Kaylee explained, trying to defend her point. "When he got mad at me, for no reason, mind you, I stayed quiet and played with my dino for a little while, but I got bored..."

"Were the other toys on the other side of class?" Dr. O asked. He knew the janitor occasionally moved the toys around, so Kaylee would occasionally have to get out of her seat to grab them.

"I thought so, but they went into hiding, so I tried to find them," Kaylee said. "But then, I saw bright, shiny things, so I started poking them, because Kira wasn't there to stop me."

Kaylee turned to Kira and smiled happily.

"HA! I got to poke dinosaur bones when you weren't there!" she stuck out her tongue before turning back to Dr. O.

"Alright, all that is understandable," Dr. O said before moving on to the second part of the letter. "But why would you call the teacher a poo poo head?"

"He said I needed therapy!" Kaylee frowned. "He told me I should go to the school psychologist to talk about my problems. I told him that I didn't have anyone to bug because the guys were gone, and he said I should tell it to the psychologist!"

"Okay, I can see why you would call him a poo poo head," Dr. O laughed.

"So, am I in trouble?" Kaylee asked, looking up at Dr. O sadly. "He said I was gonna be in huge trouble when you got back and I was going to get a lot of homework to make up for what he claims I didn't do!"

"You're not in trouble, Kaylee," Dr. O assured her. "I probably should have warned the sub that you were going to be getting up and he should let you be."

"Okay, good," Kaylee smiled. "Because I worked hard today, and I was hoping for a little time off tonight."

"You worked hard?" Conner laughed, a little surprise she would have gotten any work done after hearing about the day she had.

"Yeah," Kaylee answered, nodding slightly as she pulled her homework out of her bag. "While waiting for you in history I stared at the clock and wrote an essay about Honest Abe, got it done five minutes before the bell and that's when I remembered about the soccer game."

"You did the essay, already?" Conner asked. "Dude, I've been working on it since last night, and I've barely started."

Kaylee smiled, proud she shocked the soccer king.

"Yep, all done," she said. "Then in Science, I finished the homework and got started on tomorrow's questions in the book. I think I only have one more to go, but I'll do it in class."

"Wow," Dr. O smiled.

"Oh, and Kira, I took notes for you in math and I have your homework here. You don't have to do it, but it'll be easier for you to follow tomorrow. And you can ask me for help if you get lost. We started a new unite and I'm already done the worksheets."

"Thanks," Kira said, taking the papers from Kaylee and putting them in her back.

"Wait, don't you have a spare after that?" Ethan asked. Kaylee nodded. "Why would another teacher call Tori?"

"I was bored, so I started talking to farting monkey," Kaylee smiled. "A teacher saw me and called my sister."

"Oh, Kayl," Kira laughed, hugging her best friend. "We never should leave you alone, should we?"

"Nope, but I could have told you that," Kaylee laughed. "I was left alone once when I was a kid. My parents were shocked when the house was upside down... literally."

As Kaylee skipped out of the base, giving all her homework to Dr. O, the four Rangers were left to wonder how Kaylee turned a house upside down, and what she really meant by it.

Did she turn all the furniture upside down... or the actual house... knowing Kaylee, both were a possibility.


End file.
